


I've been playing with my demons

by ifiOnlyhadmorePaper



Series: pitch perfect horror week 2020 entries [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Day Four, F/F, HW204, Pitch Perfect Horror Week 2020, Possession, Smut, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifiOnlyhadmorePaper/pseuds/ifiOnlyhadmorePaper
Summary: day four: possessionwarning: smut
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: pitch perfect horror week 2020 entries [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977910
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	I've been playing with my demons

**Author's Note:**

> pray by JRY

* * *

Beca laid in bed - in hers and Chloe's shared room - flickering their neon sign - that read "sinners" - on and off. She loved the way it painted the entire room red like lust - setting an ambiance that only stoked a fire, smoking and smoldering in her bones. It was such a strong and ringing sensation, Beca could feel it through the room - like a pulse. The kind of deep and undiluted desire that surged between her and Chloe was immeasurable - like trying to estimate how much further pi could go. While it slept often, today it was wide awake. And _hungry_.

Beca grinned to herself, and left the light on, as she propped her legs up on the wall - displaying her pale skin in the fishnet stockings Chloe loved so much. She snapped a picture, and sent it to Chloe - fully aware that she was at the library studying. Chloe had been there an awful long time, and Beca just thought she'd entice her to come home.

_beca (to love 8:50p.m.): (Sent Photo)_

_love (to beca 8:52p.m.): what's the occasion?_

Beca licked her lips, and she chuckled to herself - she knew she had Chloe's attention.

_love (to beca 8:54p.m.): oh god i didn't miss anything did i???_

Beca swiped her thumbs furiously over the keyboard.

_beca (to love 8:55p.m.): no i just miss you ;)_

_beca (to love 8:55p.m.): when are you coming home?_

Beca waited a beat, watching the gray ellipsis intently. 

_love (to beca 8:57p.m.): now_

Beca could feel her blood pumping faster, knowing she won, and the itch she had would be scratched.

She waited less than forty minutes - which is about how long Chloe takes to arrive, _usually_ \- and before she knew it, she heard Chloe fumbling with her keys outside of the door. Beca waved her hand, and the door glided open smoothly - Chloe walked right in and closed the door behind her a little too hard to seem collected. When she walked in, Beca could see that the breath was taken from her lungs, and her eyes appeared intent and eager. Beca loved when her eyes were eager.

"Hey, you," Beca's voice was low and sultry - she beckoned Chloe to their bed with a come-hither motion. Chloe dropped her belongings on the chair in the corner, and made three big strides in her direction. 

"Hello, gorgeous," Chloe murmured before their lips met in a languid and charged kiss. Beca lifted her hand to point the door closed - and she immediately weaved her fingers into Chloe's hair, ultimately pulling Chloe on top of her. "Miss me?" Chloe mumbled against Beca's lips, as they both struggled with Chloe's layers.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Beca whispered, and licked Chloe's lips with a pointed tongue. 

"You look so good," Chloe hummed against her neck, as Beca lifted her cool hands up the sides of her ribcage - feeling her shiver under her touch.

"I know," Beca replied - pulling Chloe's shirt completely off. With one quick thought, the clasp of her bra was undone, Beca wrapped the garment around her fingers - softly drawing the straps off her arms. She sat up, encircling her waist with her arms - pulling her closer against her. Their lips smashed together again, and Beca's heart skipped - feeling how warm Chloe's hands were against her cheeks. Chloe kissed the spot under Beca's ear that made curl her toes - Beca dragged her nails down Chloe's back, making her hiss. She hoped she didn't draw blood, but Chloe didn't seem worried.

"Off?" Chloe asked Beca, tugging softly at the black, cropped tee she had on. Her eyes were still closed, and her forehead rested against Beca's, as she caught her breath. Beca nodded, only slightly - Chloe's hand snaked up, gasping and scratching along the way, until the shirt was over Beca's head and on the floor. Beca ran her hands all over Chloe's skin - she pushed her hands under Chloe's skirt - making her moan into her mouth. "Wait, wait," Beca stopped in her tracks, to look into Chloe's pupil-blown eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I…" Chloe started and worried her lip, Beca lifted her hand to her face and rubbed her thumb over her lips.

"Baby?"

"I wanted to try something," Beca nodded, and waited for her to explain, "Have you ever… _possessed_ anybody?" Beca raised her eyebrows, surprised - Chloe asking about possession was not where she thought the situation would be going. She leaned back on her elbows, and Chloe sat back on her legs - still in Beca's lap.

"I mean…" Beca started, "I have, kind of, I'm only half - so, I haven't really tried more than once, but it doesn't really work like on TV." Chloe nodded, her eyes were a light with curiosity, "Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking you could, I don't know - possess me?" Beca let out a brief and breathy laugh.

"What?"

"I want you to take control," Chloe said simply, "Completely."

"I mean," Beca frowned thoughtfully - imagining all the ways she could hurt her, even though Chloe was only asking for dominance in the bedroom. "I don't know, are you sure?"

"Well, how does it work?" Chloe asked, confused.

"I can't materialize into your body, but I can go in with my own consciousness,"

"So, mind control?"

"Yeah, kind of, but I can only do so much at once," Beca explained. 

"Okay…"

"Do you still want to?" Beca asked. A moment passed and finally, Chloe answered.

"Yeah, I do," Chloe nodded.

"Okay, I'll try," Chloe beamed, "But you have to be still, and be calm, okay?"

"Okay," Beca focused her intentions on Chloe - and visualized herself walking through an unlocked door, to assure herself that everything was okay. The din of the city below became completely silent, and Beca's eyes became pitch black, she was in her mind and Chloe's.

"How do you feel?" Beca asked, anxiously, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is good," Chloe replied, not frightened or wary, "Are you sure you did it? I don't feel anything," Beca smirked and suddenly Chloe's hands flew up to her chest - her slender fingers pinched her nipples firmly. "Oh," Chloe whimpered, "T-that's good,"

"Tell me if you need me to stop, okay?" Chloe nodded, and Beca raised her hand in the same direction of her laptop and the lights - completely bathing them in the deep, red glow of their neon sign - music began to play and Beca grinned. Chloe was suddenly leaning back on her hands and a controlled hand tugged her skirt over her lap, exposing what was underneath.

The fabric over the apex of Chloe's thighs glistened, and Beca swallowed - all the moisture in her mouth was gone. Chloe's hand smoothed over her inner thigh - teasing, ever so slightly - then Beca pressed Chloe's hand against herself, eliciting a sharp gasp. Chloe's hand began to move, slowly - in small circles - through her panties. 

"Oh," Chloe's head fell back, Beca envisioned her own lips nipping at the hollow of her neck. 

Beca took a step further, and Chloe's fingers ducked under the lace, and with a little manipulation - the sensation was felt on both ends. Beca's eyes slightly rolled back, and she murmured, "You're so wet, baby," Chloe whined, as Beca picked up the speed - she groaned loudly, before their climax - Beca stopped.

"Fuck," Beca chuckled, and smiled at Chloe - who looked disheveled, and sweaty, with beads of sweat dripping down her neck. Chloe moved onto all fours, and crawled between Beca's legs to settle against her.

"Ready?" Beca asked. Chloe nodded, and Beca could hear the deep breath she took. Beca started again, this time - kissing on Chloe's shoulders, and licking the side of her neck. 

"Becs," Chloe's other hand was pinned to the bed, she threw her head back in ecstasy. "Oh, god," Chloe whined, and when Beca made her slip her fingers inside of the slick, wet heat - the two of them moaned, feeling the vibration of each other's voices against bare skin. Chloe's fingers curled, and Beca smoothed her hand over Chloe's abs to feel her muscles contracting.

"Like this?"

"Fuck, yes," Chloe panted, "So, so, good." Her finger curled harder, making the both of them see stars. 

"Fuck," Beca cried out, reveling in the coiling feeling in her gut, and the way Chloe writhed against her.

"Please," Chloe mewled.

"Please, what?" Beca asked. Chloe moaned, and Beca nipped at her neck.

"You know what I need," Chloe said, shakily.

"I know," Beca smirked against her shoulder, "But I like it when you beg," she could feel Chloe clenching around her own fingers.

"Please, make me come, Beca," Chloe said, breathlessly. " _Please_ ," Beca's heart accelerated at the tempting sounds of Chloe's pleas. She stopped once more, as Chloe let out a sob.

"I'm not convinced," Beca teased.

"Please, Beca, _please_ , I want it!"

"How bad?"

"So, so, bad!" Chloe was almost yelling, she allowed Chloe's hands to knead her breasts. "Please, Beca, I need you," she keened. At Beca's command, Chloe's hand slithered back down, and at first contact - Chloe arched into Beca, yelping with pleasure. Her hand began to work again, picking up exactly where Beca left off. "Can I please?" Chloe yelled.

"Go ahead, baby," as soon as the wave hit, Beca's hands grasped Chloe's ribs - leaving bright, red crescent marks. Chloe's legs shook, and her body fell limp against Beca's as they reached the shore again. Beca kissed Chloe's shoulder and imagined herself again, walking out of the door she entered through.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> love it? hate it? somewhere in between? let me know!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ifionlyhadmorepaper
> 
> https://ifionlyhadmorepaper.tumblr.com/post/632699037266690048/ive-been-playing-with-my-demons


End file.
